Slow Down
by how-i-met-my-otp
Summary: Ted meets the mother.


_It's the little things in between_

_That rip me apart at my seams_

Ted looked across the room, at the gorgeous brunette, singing with her bass guitar slung across her body. Her voice was more flawless than any he had heard before, soft and mesmerizing. He silently thanked Robin, for insisting on a band instead of a DJ as he had suggested, because he had found a damn good band. The music was beautiful, throwing him into a daze that was soon interrupted by Barney.

"Hey Ted, if anyone asks or anything, Robin and I are off taking pictures or something and _not_ in the bathroom having sex. Got it bro?"

"I gotcha buddy." Ted patted his friend's shoulder, and watched as they rushed off out of the reception hall, kissing before the door even shut behind them. He looked back at the bass player. Somehow, the whole thing seemed so much easier, watching the girl he had once been hopelessly in love with run off with his best friend, married, and now doing whatever the hell those two did to each other when alone.

He wasn't in love with this girl of course. He hadn't even met her, and over the past eight years he had learnt the consequences of swearing love for someone at first sight. Yet, when he looked at her he saw a chance at what may eventually turn into love. She played bass, and that was one thing on his "perfect woman" list, immediately checked off. Was she the one he was looking for? The odds were against him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, she was. He forced the thoughts from his head, reminding himself not to consider potential futures with girls he'd never spoken a word to.

He looked back at the door that two of his best friends had previously gone through together, fully aware that they were now having unimaginarily kinky sex. Shaking his head, he whispered to them, knowing they wouldn't hear. "Yea bish get some."

Ted felt someone tap his shoulder, and looked up to realize the song had ended and the band was on a break. He turned around to see the brunette, who was somehow, even more beautiful up close.

"I owe you a huge thank you." She said, breathing out a sigh of relief, reaching out to shake his hand. "You- you're the best man. Right? Well, remember that guy you punched? Darren. He made my life hell and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here tonight. So thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Ted smiled, unsure of how possibly him hitting the asshole, who caused yet another $600 bottle of scotch to be smashed, was what allowed her to be here.

"If there is any way I can make it up to you, just say the word."

"The Glenn Mckenna 35 year did the trick."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I didn't, but I am pretty sure I just figured it out. Speaking of which," he called a waiter over, ordering a drink, and gesturing to the girl beside him said, "And whatever she's having."

"Same as him." She smiled, turning back to him. "You didn't have to do that, that drink was my 'thank you'."

"No need to thank me. Hitting that guy was my pleasure. Believe me."

"Say what you will. I owe you one. Later though, I've got to go back on. But, uh if you have any requests… least I can do."

"You don't happen to know Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine?"

"Are you kidding!? That's my favourite song. You got it." The girl walked off, heading back onto the stage and picking up her base guitar. He listened to the brunette sing Cosmic Love in a way he had never heard before. Her smooth voice hit every note as it was meant to be hit, sending chills up and down his spine. Ted took one last glance before plopping down at the nearby table where Lily and Marshall were sitting.

"So Ted, who was that girl you were talking to?" She smiled, knowing exactly who the girl was. From the time she had spent with her on the train, she couldn't help but see significant similarities between her and Ted.

"She's in the band." He glanced back at her, entranced by the sweet melodies that came from her lips. "I have a good feeling about her."

He expected a lecture from Lily, the classic stop-falling-in-love-with-girls-so-fucking-fast speech that he was all too familiar with, but she did nothing but smile. Marshall, who was busy having a cake-gasm beside them, stopped momentarily to respond.

"Ted. Go get that girl. You two are perfect for each other. For once in your life, you're actually right about something. Go get her." He said, nearly begging.

"I thought you were rooting for me to be with Robin?" Ted asked.

"Lily beat me on that one," he gestured to the newly-weds who were re-entering the room, with the hint of a smile as he did so.

After a moment, Ted said "Maybe," and paused, skeptical. Eight years ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to pull off some big, romantic gesture before even knowing the girl's last name, but the last time he felt almost as sure about something didn't work out as he had hoped.

And yet, he knew this was different. There was something about this girl that he couldn't put his finger on. The feeling that this girl was special and different, that maybe she was the one who would hit the reset button on everything, was overpowering. And he didn't know why, but he did know that suddenly, something about her triggered something that made is jealously of Barney vanish, along with the idea that Robin was "the one" which had been engrained within him so long ago. He suddenly felt like maybe all of it, every moment that he felt lost or alone or heartbroken, would be worth it. He knew deep down that Chicago was not a genuine step forward. On the other hand, the life he tried so hard not to see with this girl, might be.

The lyrics from the girl's earlier song echoed softly in his head:

_Surely this means I have loved enough_

Barney approached the table, tie slightly uneven, grinning. "Ted, my boy," he sat down across the table, "I've decided that I owe you one. Without you, Robin and I would never have met, and I wouldn't be here." He said, gesturing around the room.

"Barney, there's no need…" Ted began.

He stood up gleefully, grabbed the brunette from earlier by the wrist and pulled her over to the table, "Haaaave you met Ted?"

The girl smiled, reaching her hand out to shake his. "As it happens, I have."

…

He sat, reading _Love in the Time of Cholera_, his favourite book, at the train station. After all that, he hadn't even asked for her phone number. In the moment he had told himself that the last thing he needed was another broken love story, which he was positive any new relationship would become. He even managed to convince himself that his feelings and curiosity surrounding this girl were simply to provide himself with an excuse to stay in New York, which deep down, he did not want to leave.

The book, which he had hoped would distract him from all his second thoughts, only escalated his feelings of regret. While his romantic personality had begun to waver, this novel never failed to bring it to the surface.

And then, as if on cue, like in the kind of classic romance Ted would watch when his friends weren't around, there she was. He looked up, and the girl, the bass player, was standing at the same train station. He was slightly shocked that he recognized her. From the short period of time he spoke to her, he managed to memorize all of her features, and the image had still not faded from his mind. In her hand, she held a yellow umbrella.

Ted remembered taking an identical umbrella from a party only to forget it at Cindy's apartment. Cindy, with the magnificent roommate who made breakfast food sing show tunes and painted pictures of robots playing sports.

He called out to her, and she rushed over excitedly. "Are you reading _Love in the Time of Cholera?_" Her eyes widened as she spoke.

"It's my favourite book."

"Mine too." They both smiled, locking eyes, wondering if they would see each other again.

…

Five years later, the married couple lay in bed together, cuddled in pajamas under the covers, the sweet sounds of Cosmic Love faded into the background. As much as Ted loved the song, he preferred the way she sang it. It may not have been her song, but it sounded as if each note and each word were created specifically for her voice. And yet, that was the way everything she sung sounded to him.

"I love you." He whispered, turning so that his nose was to her cheek. "I have no idea how I survived so long without you."

"Same. It's kind of like I missed you before I'd even met you." She smiled, "I'm so glad I met you."


End file.
